


your soft boy: a karl jacobs x reader fanfic

by kategibby



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Minecraft, Other, Romance, Spicy, karljacobsxreader, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kategibby/pseuds/kategibby
Summary: This story will be a fanfic in which the reader is dating Karl Jacobs. There will be a recap/context at the beginning of each chapter so you don't have to go back and read the chapter before everytime I upload. In some chapters there may be some slight spice but there will be a warning and as I said before if you skip those chapters you can just read the recap.Also there will be random oneshots about other streamers on the smp (discluding all minors unless it is a friendly or sibling one shot type thing) or other streamers. The chapters that are part of the main Karl x Reader fanfic will be labeled *storyline*. Requests are accepted and appreciated for any one shots or chapter ideas you have.While it is a reader insert there will be some descriptions such as brown hair and grey eyes but you can ignore these.This is not meant to make any content creator uncomfortable and if any of them state they are uncomfortable with anything that aligns with what I am writing I will take down the chapter or even the whole story if necessary.Please do not steal my work. This is my first book and if it's good I don't want people stealing it.Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap/Reader, karl jacobs/reader, karl/reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 210





	1. Late Night Simp Streams *storyline/fluff*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter one, a fluffy chapter in which you do something bold on stream, attempting to get Karl's attention.

Song: Flaming Hot Cheetos by Clairo

Word count: 1,600 words

Context: This will most likely be the longest context given as this is the first chapter. Still, it is important to read as it relates to a lot of chapters in the story.

In this story, you are JSchlatts ex after dating for two years. The reason your relationship had ended was that he had cheated on you, so you broke up with him. (not schlatt slander it just fits the story). You are also a common guest member of the smp, and you are friendly with essentially everyone on it. 5 months later, after you had broken up with Schlatt you and Karl had begun dating and while his fans know he has a girlfriend, they do not know what you look like and have never seen you. This story takes place one month after you and Karl start dating, and you were visiting him over the summer months at his house.

The glow of the purple led lights cast over the entire room, illuminating everything around you. You were laying on your stomach in Karl’s bed, the soft material smushing underneath you, giving you a sense of comfort. Your white headphones were slung haphazardly over the back of your neck. You could hear the faint sound of slow, calming music still coming from them, though long disregarded. Your dark hair was let down, falling in your face. You continued reading a manga, delving into the captivating storyline. Your head twitched towards the door separating Karl’s bedroom and streaming room as you heard muffled, but still loud shouting. Karl continued yelling, assumingly playing Jackbox from what you could hear. You tried to concentrate on reading but your sleep deprivation combined with the common shouts would not allow this. Sighing, you tilted your head to look at the clock on Karl’s nightstand. It read 2:07 AM. You grunted, closing the manga and lifting yourself to a sitting position, shifting to the edge of the bed. The soft blankets that were previously draped over your shoulders slipped off, but you grabbed your headphones placing them more neatly on your neck before they could follow. While it was summer, Karl seemed to enjoy living in the siberian tundra, causing you to feel an immediate chill, shivering at the loss of warmth. Adding to your cold, you were only wearing a sports bra and some shorts, having just exited a shower a few minutes before that. You slowly stood up, rubbing your eyes and wondering how Karl could still be so energetic this late.

Almost perfectly timed you heard Karl shout, “QUACKITY WHAT THE ACTUAL HONK?!” Shaking your head you began to walk towards your shared closed.

“Probably drank a few monsters,” you muttered to yourself, “mood,” a breathy chuckle escaping your lips. You reached into the closet, looking through the endless sweaters and sweatshirts until you settled on one of his simple blue hoodies. You pulled it over your head, sighing due to the familiarity and comfortability of his sweatshirt as the soft scent of him filled your nose. Pulling the hood down and removing your hair from below the sweatshirt you remembered that Karl had promised you earlier that day that tonight you and him would be able to watch a movie together. _God he’s dense_ , you thought to yourself. He had been streaming a lot more frequently recently and giving you less attention. Your inner thoughts were telling you that it was his job, it's not just him not paying attention to you, but you were tired, and your sleep deprivation was affecting your decision making much more than you noticed. Adding onto this, you also wanted some affection, and wanted to go to bed so you decided to go and try to get his attention.

*FLASHBACK*

“Karl, I think I'm ready,” you told him one night as you layed in bed together scrolling through twitter.

He looked at you, confused. “For what” he questioned, his eyes glancing across yours.

“I want to do a girlfriend face reveal, I want to tell your viewers who I am.”

“Really?” You could see his eyes light up a bit in the shadowy light of the moon that flashed through the windows. You assumed that he agreed, and that assumption was confirmed when he continued, “I’d really like that y/n.” He then leaned over, placing his hand on your chin and pulling your face softly, your lips meeting.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

You entered the room that Karl was streaming in, attempting to make the least noise possible. You stayed out of the frame of the camera, watching Karl’s face light up with the different colors and pictures passing across the pixelated screen. He looked gorgeous, the synthetic light accentuating his jawline and cheekbones, and highlighting the varying colors in his hair. He didn’t seem to notice you as you walked in so you decided to be bold, ignoring your mind screaming at you to stop. You walked into the view of the camera, your back facing it, not showing your face to the viewers, at least keeping that much self-control. He noticed you then and looked you up and down, confused, and wondering what was wrong, scanning for an injury or something that would prompt you to do this. Without saying anything you quickly straddled him and sat in his lap, still facing away from the camera. You heard Quackity, who previously knew about you, shouting into Karl’s headset about you, honestly just nonsense squeaks and squeals rather than actual words. You breathed heavily, soaking in the immediate warmth he provided, your senses calming.

“Quackity, would you be kind enough to please shut up” he demanded as he wrapped his arms around you and continued to play, snapping you back to reality and muting his mic. “Y/n what are you doing,” he said hurriedly, Quackity still shouting at him through his headset, asking him what was happening. Disregarding this, you nuzzled your face into his shoulder and neck, bringing your hand to the back of his head and playing with his soft brown hair.

“What?” you replied innocently, “we talked about showing your fans who I am, and we agreed,” pausing you admitted, “plus I wanted attention.” You still avoided turning your head towards him, stopping yourself from showing the stream your face. While your hair covered most of it, you still had the faint worry of what would happen if the fans saw you.

He let out a soft sigh, relieved you weren’t up to something bad or mischievous. A stupid, shit-eating grin broke out on his face as he looked at his facecam showing the two of you in the corner of his monitor. Caving in quickly he said, “Okay y/n, let me play a few more games, then I’ll log off. I promise.” He unmuted his mic again, resuming his drawing, making no attempt to push you off or ask you to leave. Taking this as an invitation you pulled yourself closer to him, lessening the already impossibly small space between your body and his.

With as close as you were you could hear Quackity in Karl’s headset, “My favorite ship, but still SIMP SIMP SIMP SIMP SIMP!” Karl then yelled at him, Quackity proceeding to rapidly pray in Spanish, the sounds of the other people on the call breaking into boisterous laughs. Chuckling fondly, you placed your headphones back onto your head, and let the sounds of the song Flaming Hot Cheetos by Clairo fill your ears, slightly muffling Quackity and Karl’s voices. As you slowly became more tired, you could tell that Karl was attempting to gently avoid any donos asking for any information pointing towards who you are. You continued playing with his hair, quickly drifting off, warm in his embrace.

You were jolted awake when you felt him shift forward to turn off his monitor, the stream long ended. He proceeded to wrap his arms around your waist, picking you up. Being much too tired to protest, you allowed this, secretly enjoying the way his hands gripped your waist. He stood up, still carrying you, and took you to your shared bedroom. He laid you onto bed taking off your headphones, placing them on the nightstand, and lying next to you as well. You felt one of his arms wrap around your waist yet again, the weight bringing impossibly more comfort. Pressing further into you, he tangled his legs with yours. You smiled contentedly, knowing that you were safe within his arms. Not only this but you felt a small feeling of dread being lifted off your shoulders as you finally showed his fans who you were.

Before you fell asleep again your anxiety began to rise, your brain just now processing the effect you would have on Karl’s fans and the chaos that would be ensuing on twitter and tik-tok the following morning. You predicted the fanarts that would be created, the theories on who you were, and the people who would attempt to shut down your relationship, claiming you were ‘stealing’ Karl from them. You mentally prepared for the day ahead of you, planning on apologizing to Karl profusely when you were more awake. Seemingly reading your mind, Karl muttered lowly into your ear. “Don’t worry about social media, okay? I’m glad you did that tonight.”

You laughed softly and replied, “Okay, Karl, but please can we watch that movie with me tomorrow?” Missing his response, you fell asleep in his arms, disregarding the world and the impending notifications, just focusing on the warmth coming from his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee my first chapter, I really hope you guys like it!  
> (edited)


	2. The Morning After *storyline/fluff*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will be a fanfic in which the reader is dating Karl Jacobs. There will be a recap/context at the beginning of each chapter so you don't have to go back and read the chapter before everytime I upload. In some chapters there may be some slight spice but there will be a warning and as I said before if you skip those chapters you can just read the recap.  
> Also there will be random oneshots about other streamers on the smp (discluding all minors unless it is a friendly or sibling one shot type thing) or other streamers. The chapters that are part of the main Karl x Reader fanfic will be labeled *storyline*. Requests are accepted and appreciated for any one shots or chapter ideas you have.  
> While it is a reader insert there will be some descriptions such as brown hair and grey eyes but you can ignore these.  
> This is not meant to make any content creator uncomfortable and if any of them state they are uncomfortable with anything that aligns with what I am writing I will take down the chapter or even the whole story if necessary.  
> Please do not steal my work. This is my first book and if it's good I don't want people stealing it.  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOMESTIC LIFE WITH KARL POG  
> the fluff in this ch is great

Song: Sofia by Clairo and Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood

Word Count: 2,064 words

*Context: In the last chapter you showed Karls stream who you were while still hiding your face. You sat in his lap while he streamed and you knew twitter would go completely crazy as you fell asleep in Karl's arms. Also in this chapter, there will be the use of pet names like darling because I have always liked that pet name so yeah. Also, there is literally the tiniest bit of spice. It's not real spice like honestly there's basically none so don't worry lol.

You woke up, letting your eyes adjust to the bright yellow glow filling the room. Facing the windows you saw the sun was fully out and you turned over, attempting to at least avert your gaze from the unbearable light. As you turned over and you finally registered your surroundings and you realized that Karl was not in bed, he must have woken up already and left the room. You rubbed your eyes, checking the time and you saw that it was already 2 pm. As your body slowly woke up you remembered what had happened last night, or really earlier that morning and the nerves began to set in. Your mind quickly started racing, your heart thumping in your chest. You reached to the nightstand and did not see or feel your phone. "Shit, shit, shit" you panted "fuck why did I do that." The anxiety started setting in, quickly erasing your grogginess. You brought your hands to your hair, intending to pull it, and saw a large bruise on your hand.

You had another nightmare, yours often causing you to injure yourself as you slept. You checked the rest of your body in the mirror, lifting Karls hoodie to view your stomach, and saw a large, but not bad bruise on your ribs, and a small one on your thigh. Nothing major, but you definitely would have lingering pain in your ribs for the next day or two. Dropping the sweatshirt back down and attempting to fix your hair you walked out of the room and made your way to the kitchen. You heard Karl humming along to the song playing which was Sofia by Clairo.

"I think we could do it if we tried, if only you'd say your mine..." you heard him singing and saw him in the kitchen. He was currently making breakfast, some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. You weren't used to eating in the morning, as it normally made you feel nauseous and guilty but recently, living with Karl, he made you eat every morning, a caring act that you never expected. As you walked in you saw him, wearing a pair of blue sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt, his morning hair tousled and even more messy than normal. Adorable you thought to yourself. Just after you walked in he tripped, spilling some of the syrup and you laughed softly, smiling at his clumsiness.

"Good morning" you yawned, catching his attention. "Hope I didn't wake you tonight, I had another nightmare"

He looked up from the food he was currently cleaning off the floor to greet you. "Morning, and it's alright, I was just worried about you," he said, admiring your sleepy look. "Oh, by the way, I took your phone this morning, I didn't want you worrying about social media right when you woke up, sorry if I overstepped." The forgotten anxiety started to creep back in at the thought of the tweets you could have gotten in the past 8 ish hours. "Have you checked?" you asked.

He shook his head "No, I didn't think it would be healthy for either of us to get this worried in the morning. Well afternoon" He plated the food and walked over, placing a kiss on your forehead before handing you one plate and leading you to the couch in the living room. "Let's just watch a movie or something ok, we can check later." You nodded, agreeing with his assessment, and sat on the couch next to him. You curled your legs beside you and laid your head on his shoulder as he grabbed the remote and switched the TV on, flipping to a random show the two of you were watching. You ran your fingers through his hair, kind of detangling it. He placed his feet on the table in front of you and the two of you ate your food, watching the show and talking about random things, plans for the next few weeks, streams that Karl was planning, and how your friends were.

About 20 minutes into watching he got a call from Quackity, and he picked up his phone, turning the TV down a bit and answering the call. "Hey what's up?" he said. Quackity tone sounded worried, though you couldn't make out exactly what he was saying, only bits and pieces reaching your ears. "Hold up y/n is right next to me I'm gonna put you on speaker ok?"

"Yea hey y/n" Quackity greeted "Have you guys checked twitter? There's a lot going on about you and most of it is good and stuff but like, maybe you should check and address the rumors yourself" he advised, an odd serious tone taking over.

You sighed, "Yea I figured we should do that, I've just been avoiding it". Karl switched to twitter, and he was flooded with notifications, mainly ship arts and people wondering who you are. You read with Karl as he scrolled, and saw a few tweets calling you a gold digger, saying you were only dating Karl for his fame or money or anything like that. Alongside these though, you also saw fanarts of you sitting on Karl's lap, the talented artists surprising you by how quickly they worked and drew. You saw Karl liking some of the fanarts and ignoring the mean tweets as he talked to Quackity.

He told Quackity "Hey I'm going to hang up and tweet something real quick, thanks for letting me know about the twitter stuff"

"Yeah of course bro no problem, we still on for tonight?" Quackity questioned, regarding the Jackbox stream he was meant to do with Karl tonight.

"Of course we are you kidding me?" Karl said laughing slightly. You marveled at how lighthearted he looked laughing, his pink lips turned upwards, his mouth opened, and an overall carefree look on his face. He ended the call with Quackity and went to draft a tweet. It read _Yes I do have a girlfriend and yes she was on the stream last night. Please don't freak out, don't be weird, and don't sexualize her cause that's weird. Also if you are insulting her or assuming we're dating for clout you are wrong so you can just stop saying that now. Anyway, thank you all for the great fanart and I hope you are having a great day._

"This good?" he asked you, turning his grayish-blue eyes towards you. You nodded your head, and he posted the tweet before turning off his phone again. You stood up, stretching your arms above your head. "I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be out soon," you told him. Before you could leave he grabbed your waist, pulling you towards him again. You laughed as he nuzzled his head into your neck, placing a kiss on your shoulder. “Let me up” you mock complained.

"Okay darling, I'll clean up the kitchen and stuff," he assured "Also I haven't had time to tell you this but you look nice right now, it's kind of weird how good you can look even when you just woke up." He placed his hand on your jaw, turning your face towards him, and pecked your lips. Then he allowed you to stand up and began to clean up. You left to the bathroom, turning on some music as you undressed and stepped into the shower. You turned on the water, listening to Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood, letting the sounds fill the bathroom as you connected your speaker. You took a long shower today and when you finally stepped out Karl had already begun streaming. It was much earlier than normal as it was about 4 pm at that point but then you remembered he was streaming with George and Wilbur rather than just people from America so it was much later for them. You stepped into your bedroom wearing only a robe tied around you, a towel wrapped on top of your head. You quickly changed into some rose-colored sweats and a grey crop top, fixing your hair and tying it up. Karl walked in from the streaming room, dressed in a black crewneck, a collared shirt underneath, and some jeans and fun socks. _Fine as fuck_ , you thought to yourself, which was true, he was very fine.

"Hi darling," he said, the pet-name causing butterflies, just as it did when you first began dating. He placed his hands on your hips, kissing your forehead then lips. You kissed him back, a short and soft makeout session taking place before you pulled away.

"Aren't you streaming right now?" you said, eying him up and down.

"Yes but I told them I was going to the bathroom when I heard you get out of the shower so I have like 2 minutes," he said, reuniting his lips with yours. You kissed him back, placing your hands in his hair yet again, tugging slightly. The kiss was soft and tentative, and after a few minutes of lightly making out with him he pulled away, and you sighed disappointedly, wanting to spend more time with him, craving physical touch.

"Ok I know we spent the entire morning together," you said, "but I want to have more time to spend with just you and not with your friends on the phone, or while your streaming."

"I mean I'll be off in like 2 hours so then we will have the whole night together if you want to do something" he offered. "Are you saying that we are finally going to have a date night?" you said as he bent down slightly, leaving soft kisses on your neck and face.

"Yes, finally we will be able to. Also, I'm not streaming tomorrow so we can hang out all day then too" he said, fulfilling your hopes of spending more time with him.

"Finally," you said, "ok you should get back to streaming they are gonna be wondering where you went." Against your own will you pushed him lightly away, already missing the feeling of his lips on yours.

"I know... Hey, wanna come to sit on my lap like you did last night?" He asked.

"You are a simp I hope you know, but yes that would be lovely" you responded grabbing your headphones and phone, just planning on scrolling through tik tok while he played. Both of you walked into the streaming room, and you sat on his lap, resuming your position from the night before, still not showing the stream your face. He continued to play Jackbox, placing his hand on your back or thigh or waist, rubbing the spots where you had bruises providing soft comfort and a romantic touch as he did. When he had submitted his responses he would wrap his arms around you, letting his hands roam your thighs and lower back, out of the frame of the camera as you continued to scroll through tik tok. At some point, he placed his hand on your ass and you were glad the stream couldn't see your face because you knew it was bright red.

You nudged him and he chuckled, pulling you closer to him, his hand still resting on your ass, squeezing lightly as he pulled you in. "Hey, hey... hey chat'' he said, "I have a challenge for you... All the artists that are currently watching, if you guys want to make fanart of me and my girlfriend, use the hashtag karlsgirlfriend and post the art on twitter and I'm going to choose one to be my new profile picture." As he posed this challenge you sat up straight, looking at him wondering why he did this. He just smiled at you and you laughed and prepared for the art you were going to find later that night as he explained the rules of the challenge to his stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two pog! Leave your opinions or requests and reactions in the comments and maybe drop a kudos? It makes me really happy and I crave validation.  
> (edited)


	3. The Traumatic Past *storyline/angst*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will be a fanfic in which the reader is dating Karl Jacobs. There will be a recap/context at the beginning of each chapter so you don't have to go back and read the chapter before everytime I upload. In some chapters there may be some slight spice but there will be a warning and as I said before if you skip those chapters you can just read the recap.  
> Also there will be random oneshots about other streamers on the smp (discluding all minors unless it is a friendly or sibling one shot type thing) or other streamers. The chapters that are part of the main Karl x Reader fanfic will be labeled *storyline*. Requests are accepted and appreciated for any one shots or chapter ideas you have.  
> While it is a reader insert there will be some descriptions such as brown hair and grey eyes but you can ignore these.  
> This is not meant to make any content creator uncomfortable and if any of them state they are uncomfortable with anything that aligns with what I am writing I will take down the chapter or even the whole story if necessary.  
> Please do not steal my work. This is my first book and if it's good I don't want people stealing it.  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

TW: Alcohol, slight abuse, and sexual themes mentioned

Song: High Enough by K. Flay

Word Count: 2,306

*Context: In the last chapter you Karl had proposed a challenge to his viewers, telling them to create fanart of the two of you. As of now, he is still streaming and you are sitting in his lap scrolling through tik tok, instagram, and twitter. Also as a PSA, there will be sexual themes in this chapter and some abusive and controlling characters so just please do not read if you will be triggered or if you have trauma linked to any of these themes that could cause you a panic attack or harm while you read.

As Karl continued to play you got a call from an unknown number. At first, you ignored it, expecting it to just be a spam caller but they continued to call you five more times so you left the room, telling Karl you would be back and picking up the phone.

“Hello, who is this?” you said tentatively into the phone.

“God it is nice to hear your voice again” a slurred voice responded, pricking your senses. That voice was familiar, one you remembered from months ago. You had blocked it from your life, protecting yourself from the person it belonged to. That voice, that voice belonged to your cheating, horrible ex. “How have you been baby?” Schlatt said, words almost unrecognizable as slurred as they were.

You took a second to calm yourself as nerves threatened to crawl their way out of your throat. You felt as if you were going to vomit, your stomach churning as memories that you had long locked away came flooding back to you, clouding your mind.

You breathed, pushing the nerves down, responding “I’m not your baby Schlatt.”

“You once loved when I called you that,” he replied, sounding almost… remorseful? You couldn’t quite place his tone.

You continued fighting the oncoming feeling of vomit saying “Things are different now. What do you want,” You could tell your tone was rude, you were spitting venom, after all, he didn’t deserve your nice side anymore.

He scoffed “I need you to pick me up.” You were taken aback. He was actually asking for your help, after all that he did. “Please I got really drunk and I don’t have a ride home.”

“Call an uber,” you said and hung up the call. Instead of returning to the streaming room with Karl, you walked to the bathroom, your chest still constricted, and ran some cold water. You splashed it onto your face, cooling yourself down. You leaned over the counter and sighed, attempting to calm yourself. After a minute of just sitting there and calming down, you heard Karl walk in.

“Hey,” he said, cheerfully. “Wait what's wrong, what happened?” a concerned tone taking over as he saw you leaning over the counter. Just then you heard your phone ring, your chest constricting yet again. You picked up the phone, telling Karl to be quiet for a minute so you could deal with this.

“Hey hey, I know you think I’m a dick and all but please. I really need help this time,” Schlatt begged.

“Can’t you just call an uber?” you said, your need to be mean to him slowly caving.

“No, I don’t know, my card keeps getting declined so I can’t charge for the ride, plus I don’t want to leave my car here,” he explained, perhaps the only thing he said today that made sense.

I can’t believe him, you thought to yourself. “One second, I need to talk to someone real quick.” You muted your mic on the phone and turned to Karl. “It’s Schlatt” you began to explain, “he’s drunk and needs a ride home. He doesn’t want to leave his car there so I need someone to drive me there so I can drive him back in his car and someone can take my car.” Karl agreed quickly, having no aversion to helping Schlatt. While Karl knew that Schlatt had dated you for two years, and knew that the two of you had a messy breakup he didn’t know why you had broken up. He didn’t know that Schlatt had become a drunk, abusive, and hurting you constantly, though not too much physically but mentally for sure. The reason the breakup was so messy wasn’t because of the fact that Schlatt had cheated on you, though that was the end line. You two broke up because Schlatt treated you as if he owned you, which Karl was not aware of as you had not told him anything about it.

*FLASHBACK*

You had just ended a call with Karl and Sapnap, as the three of you had become rather close since you met them. You walked into your kitchen and saw Schlatt sitting there, a bottle of vodka in hand, already half empty.

“Schlatt are you ok? Do you wanna go to bed?” you asked, scared of his attitude at the moment. He had a history of being a mean drunk, a side of him that you had become much more familiar with over the past few months.

He shakily stood up saying, “Shut up, you know I don’t want to, you should know that by now bitch.” His word hit you like a knife, cutting down to your core, bringing back revolting flashbacks of your childhood, making you just as unstable as him. He stumbled over to you taking another swig out of the clear bottle. Some of the liquid dribbled out of his mouth and onto the floor. “Clean it up” he demanded, wiping his mouth. You knew to be wary of him in this state, so you did, grabbing the paper towels from the table beside you and dropping quickly to wipe the drink up. “Look up,” he muttered, seeming angrier than before, “you look good like this, on your knees in front of me.” He chuckled as you almost tripped while getting back up. “C’mon baby go back down for me,” he pleaded.

You were disgusted “Schlatt I don’t know if you’re fucking joking or some shi-” He grabbed your wrist quickly, pulling you towards him and cutting you off.

“Don’t curse at me whore. You don’t get to do that” he spat. You attempted to shove him away but he held onto your wrist, pulling you back against his chest. He removed his hand from your wrist, instead bringing it to your face, grabbing it while taking another sip of the vodka. He pulled your face towards him, smashing your lips together. You could taste the alcohol on his tongue, the bitter taste infiltrating your mouth now as well. You pushed him off you, escaping from his rough grip, and backed away. “Oh come on baby, I know you like me when I'm dominant. Come back here before I do something I’m gonna regret.”

“Schlatt… Schlatt please stop. Come on please you don’t wanna do this,” you begged him, your voice shaking with fear. He stumbled towards you but you could tell he was getting tired as he approached you.

“I’m sorry. I- I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry” he suddenly had a concerned tone as he continued his path towards you, though less threateningly now. You took the bottle from his hand and placed it onto the table. He stumbled and tripped into your arms. You attempted to help him get to your shared bedroom, but he is pretty tall so it was a struggle.

Once you had finally gotten him settled you went back to the kitchen and finished cleaning holding back tears. He doesn’t mean it. He doesn’t mean it. He wasn’t always like this it’s my fault he got like this you thought to yourself. You broke down in the kitchen and sat there, quietly crying.

*END OF FLASHBACK

Before you left for the bar you changed, you knew that something would happen at the bar and you wanted to not be dressed in sweats and pajamas basically. You were wearing a simple black skirt with some boots and a red top. It was a simple, but nice outfit. You and Karl were on your way to the bar that Schlatt was at. Karl looked at you, noticing how nervous you were, and decided to speak up about it. “Hey, are you alright? You look nervous.” You didn’t respond, only shrugging your shoulders and turning away. Karl turned his eyes back to the road but continued to speak to you. “Hey I know you guys had a messy breakup and all, but what happened because you seem really… I don’t know… off right now.” He paused but you still didn’t answer, knowing if you did you might not be able to stop talking which would just make everything worse. “Look, if you want me to drive him home in his car I can, I don’t think you seem ready to do that.” You shook your head denying his request. You knew that only you really knew how to deal with Schlatt when he got like this, so you also knew that it was your responsibility to take Schlatt home.

You had finally arrived at the bar, loud music filling your ears as you walked in. You saw Schlatt sitting there, mid laughter and you told Karl to wait as you made your way over to him. He noticed you and almost immediately called out “Hey look it's my bitch!” The men around him laughed loudly and you rolled your eyes. Karl had not heard him say this, the music blocking the words Schlatt shouted at you.

You responded by saying “Hey you’re the one who is dependent on your ex to pick you up when you don’t know your limit.” You were careful to keep your tone steady, as you grabbed him, helping him out of his seat.

As you neared the exit of the bar he saw Karl and his mood changed quickly. “You really brought this bitch here to pick me up with you. That isn’t very fucking respectful of you is it?” Karl had heard this one and he immediately walked over to you two, facing Schlatt.

“The fuck did you say?” He said, his anger and voice both quickly rising. You knew that he was only getting mad because Schlatt insulted you, he didn’t care if someone insulted him.

Schlatt scowled, responding angrily, “I said that I’m mad that my little bitch had her bitch boy boyfriend come to pick me up.” He rose from his slumped position on your shoulder, his height being much taller than Karl. Schlatt was trying to intimidate him and Karl was buying into it. Your senses went on high alert, scared to experience yet another fight with Schlatt.

You attempted to ease the tension, walking between them saying, “Guys, please. Can we not do this? Schlatt, Karl is helping you so you have no right to be yelling at him. And Karl, he’s not in his right mind right now, please don’t hurt yourself on my behalf.” They finally backed away from each other, and after ensuring Karl that you would be fine you were able to get Schlatt into his car and began to drive him home. On the way home he kept making stupid remarks about you and your past relationship which you ignored, just turning up the radio, letting the sounds of High Enough by K. Flay drown him out. You sang along to the music, ignoring everything he was saying. When you finally reached his hotel you turned the music down. Karl had already arrived and was waiting in the parking spot next to you, the window rolled down. You began to step out of the car, making your way over to Schlatts side and helping him out.

“God I forgot how hot you looked singing along to music like that” he smiled drunkenly, continuing his confession. “Come on please come back to me. I know you like me better than him anyway. You’ve only been with him for like a month or whatever, you can’t love him more than you love me.”

He paused, giving you time to speak. “Schlatt, don’t you understand? It’s loved. Past tense. Loved,” you explained slowly

Karl, having begun to walk over to you paused at this. “You loved him?” he said, a sense of betrayal tracing his eyes as they flicked between the two of you.

You stuttered, attempting to respond, and hadn’t realized that Schlatt had reached around your waist, bringing your waist to meet his. You shoved him off and Karl pulled you away from him shouting “hey what the fuck you can’t do that to her!”

Schlatt chuckled, responding, “Oh come on can’t you tell by now that she will always and forever be mine.”

Karl began to respond but you cut him off quickly, “GOD CAN YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU DON’T OWN ME. I’m not your pet, I’m neither of your pets.” You pulled yourself off of Karl as the two men stood there in shock. You weren’t the type to normally go off like this but now you couldn’t stop yourself. “I- I’m not your pet. Schlatt you act like every time you fucking leave me I’m going to be sitting, waiting for you wagging my tail, just waiting for you to come back to me. And Karl I’m not completely dependent on you! I know you are trying to protect me but please I can handle myself.” You finished, staring at the two men who stood in silence. After a minute of tense silence, you said “Schlatt get yourself inside, and Karl let's drive home. Please.” You got into your car, Karl following entering the driver's side. He pulled out of the driveway and began saying something, still scared of how mad you had gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um ch 3 ig sorry this is so different than the other chapters but its very important to the storyline. There will be angsty stuff in the future so don't worry the abusive past plot will not be just dropped.  
> (un-edited)


	4. The Aftermath *storyline/fluff/littleangst*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will be a fanfic in which the reader is dating Karl Jacobs. There will be a recap/context at the beginning of each chapter so you don't have to go back and read the chapter before everytime I upload. In some chapters there may be some slight spice but there will be a warning and as I said before if you skip those chapters you can just read the recap.   
> Also there will be random oneshots about other streamers on the smp (discluding all minors unless it is a friendly or sibling one shot type thing) or other streamers. The chapters that are part of the main Karl x Reader fanfic will be labeled *storyline*. Requests are accepted and appreciated for any one shots or chapter ideas you have.  
> While it is a reader insert there will be some descriptions such as brown hair and grey eyes but you can ignore these.  
> This is not meant to make any content creator uncomfortable and if any of them state they are uncomfortable with anything that aligns with what I am writing I will take down the chapter or even the whole story if necessary.  
> Please do not steal my work. This is my first book and if it's good I don't want people stealing it.  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

TW: Mentions of abuse

Word count: 1,685 words

Context: In the last chapter Schlatt had called you, drunk and begging for a ride home. You and Karl had gone to pick him up and he and Karl had started essentially fighting over you after you drove Schlatt home, so you blew up at them, yelling at them and finally expressing your feelings and the fight left Karl with a realization about what you and Schlatt relationship really consisted of. We left off with you and Karl getting in the car to drive home.

The rest of the car ride home was silent and tense, the tensity almost palpable. Karls jaw was set but for one of the few times within your relationship, you couldn’t tell what he was thinking. You knew he was mad, you were smart enough to be able to read that but you couldn’t tell whom he was mad at. Maybe it was the both of you, maybe Karl was mad at Schlatt and you, maybe he was just mad at you, and maybe he was just mad at Schlatt. Either way, he didn’t attempt to speak to you or press you further. For the entirety of the car ride you were absentmindedly pulling at your skirt and biting your nails, ignoring the consistent buzzing of your phone, not wanting to see what Schlatt was messaging you.

As you were walking up to your apartment he finally spoke. “Are we gonna talk about what just happened?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck and looking down at you. You looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time since you had blown up at him and Schlatt. His blue-ish eyes looked remorseful, guilty though you didn't know why.

You froze for a moment outside your door, “I-” you stopped again, not knowing how to phrase it, your thoughts muddled between past and present. “Of course I want to talk to you, I just don't know if I can.” You hoped he would understand, and let you tell him when you were ready. Right now your emotions were still getting the best of you and you didn’t know what to tell Karl. You didn’t know what you had the heart to tell him.

“Please tell me what happened, seriously,” he said as he opened the door to the apartment. Your heart constricted at this knowing you couldn’t deny his pleading eyes anymore. You knew he was just trying to help, trying to understand but you were hurt and didn’t know if you could tell him everything. Not only this, but a little voice in the back of your mind was telling you that if you told him anything you would be betraying Schlatt in some sick and twisted way.

“Fine,” you conceded, stepping into the apartment. You breathed, getting ready to explain, attempting to control your anxiety. “Well basically, I’m going to try to shorten this as much as I can. So you know how Schlatt and I dated for about two years?” He nodded, at least knowing this much. You tapped the pads of your fingertips together absentmindedly, one at a time in a rhythmic pattern. This was a method you commonly used as a teen whenever you were feeling a panic attack coming on. “Well basically a few months before I ended things with him he… well he started to become kind of… abusive.” Karl opened his mouth to say something, but you cut him off, continuing before he could interrupt. “He started to get drunk a lot. When he got drunk he became mean.” You paused, flashbacks of Schlatt screaming at you and grabbing you flashing through your mind. “He needed help, a lot of it, so I stayed with him, wanting to help him get better. After a while it became too much, so finally I broke things off with him.” You intentionally left out the part about Schlatt cheating on you fearing Karl would get too mad at Schlatt and would do something stupid.

After hearing you say this the guilty look in his eyes disappeared almost immediately, replaced quickly with rage. He took a moment to process what you just told him, pausing for a moment before simply saying “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

You were kind of shocked with what he said, expecting his tone to be much angrier rather than the soft tone he used. “I didn’t tell you because…” you paused before admitting, “because I was scared of what you were gonna do. I thought you were gonna get super mad and… and I don’t know, go and fight him or something.” You met his eyes yet again and his expression had returned to its normal, soft, and kind state.

He chuckled lightly, his laugh calming you down. “Honestly that was the first thought I had when I saw what happened so, not a bad assumption.” He pulled you close to him, hugging you providing you with some comfort. You wrapped your arms around his waist, he placed a kiss on your forehead before asking, “We good?” stepping away and releasing you.

You responded quickly, “Yes of course we are. I love you.” You stopped in your tracks, your words coming out of your mouth faster than you could think. Your heart sped up, anxiety kicking in for maybe the 8th time that day. “OH, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to say that I-” He stopped you from continuing your ramble, cutting you off with his high pitched infectious laughter. You stopped, confused at why he was laughing stuttered thinking of what you could say to cover your tracks.

He placed his hands on your shoulders, trying to calm you down saying, “Y/n please stop freaking out. I love you too.” He stopped before adding, “so much.” He brought you into an embrace again, kissing your lips, and you melted into him, calming down as you pulled away from the kiss.

“Can we watch the movie now?” you asked, changing the subject, not wanting to confront your emotions or deal with them for even longer. “Our date night was kind of interrupted” you chuckled.

“Yes of course darling,” he responded. The two of you sat on the couch, putting on the movie, you laying on the couch, him resting his head between your thighs as you sat and watched the movie. You unintentionally fell asleep while watching, being exhausted after the day you had.

Multiple weeks passed, the “fight” with Karl long forgiven, and you had appeared with Karl on streams pretty frequently. You and Karl had recently been discussing doing a Q and A stream with the viewers, and a face reveal. Karl had tweeted about it, and the day of the scheduled “GIRLFRIEND FACE REVEAL/Q&A STREAM” had finally arrived. The stream was scheduled to start in about 20 minutes and you were in the streaming room with Karl, talking to Sapnap on a discord call.

“Yo Karl you should probably tweet about the stream, you guys are supposed to start in like 20 minutes,” Sapnap noted, and Karl agreed quickly tweeting about it and hyping the stream up.

“Hey Sap why are you so excited for this stream?” you asked him. You had noticed over the past week or so that he seemed even more excited than you for the upcoming stream.

“Because I’ve never seen your face either. Which by the way, unfair that me, your closest and dearest friend,” you scoffed at this, while you and Sapnap were close he was still not your best friend, “is treated the same as Karl’s fans,” he continued. “I think me, being so close to you, should have some special privileges regarding the viewing of your face.” He was speaking in a joking regal tone as if he was a royal in your life. “I’m very betrayed y/n,” he said with mock sadness.

You laughed, responding “Aww is poor sappy-nappy sad that he has to wait to see my face?” Not that you would ever admit this to him but you had been a fan of him since before you or Karl, or even Schlatt ever started dating, so the nicknames his fans had for him were common in your vocabulary.

“Yes, yes I am very sad. Vewy vewy sad” he joked in a baby-like tone. You, Karl, and Sapnap continued talking for the next 20 minutes, helping you stay calm before the stream started. Finally, 20 minutes had passed and the stream was about to start. You walked out of the frame of the camera, as planned and Karl began the stream, him and Sapnap warming up the viewers. You had decided to dress nice for the reveal, wanting to look presentable for everyone watching. You were wearing a black pleated skirt with a belt and chains on the belt. You had on black combat boots and on your top half, you were wearing a white shirt with a small design of an angel on it and a black and white oversized flannel over top of that. You were also wearing silver rings and necklaces and your earrings were black lightning bolts with a silver outline. You also had some simple makeup on, the boldest makeup you could do was a good winged eyeliner after all.

“CHAT? CHAT?” Karl shouted, getting his viewers attention. “Chat… It is finally time!” Karl said excitedly. This tipped you off, knowing that you would be showing everyone who you were within the next minute. “You guys are not prepared. Well, you probably are but still, you guys get ready!” He giggled, his trademark laugh filling the room.

Before Karl could tell you to go on Sapnap intervened. “GUYS GUYS” Sapnap yelled, “guess what?!” He paused for dramatic effect. “This is my first time seeing her face too so you guys and I will be having the same experience right now!”

“Alright, guys I'm telling her to come in right now!” Karl laughed again signaling for you to walk into frame. He zoomed out the camera and you took a deep breath, stepping into view of the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO FRICKING LONG TO UPLOAD IM SORRY OK. I was really busy with school and had no motivation to write but I'm back now. I should hopefully have two more chapters out within the next like 4 days though cause I feel bad.
> 
> Tysm for reading and I'm sorry there is no song to this chapter, I just couldn't figure out one to fit in the moment.
> 
> Also there should be a sapnap/reader non-storyline chapter out soon so within the next week or so you guys should be getting 2-4 new chapters.
> 
> I want to clarify that this story is in no way meant to make any content creators uncomfortable. If they do state they are uncomfortable with anything that aligns with what I am writing I will take it down.  
> (un-edited)


	5. The Reveal *storyline/fluff*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will be a fanfic in which the reader is dating Karl Jacobs. There will be a recap/context at the beginning of each chapter so you don't have to go back and read the chapter before everytime I upload. In some chapters there may be some slight spice but there will be a warning and as I said before if you skip those chapters you can just read the recap.   
> Also there will be random oneshots about other streamers on the smp (discluding all minors unless it is a friendly or sibling one shot type thing) or other streamers. The chapters that are part of the main Karl x Reader fanfic will be labeled *storyline*. Requests are accepted and appreciated for any one shots or chapter ideas you have.  
> While it is a reader insert there will be some descriptions such as brown hair and grey eyes but you can ignore these.  
> This is not meant to make any content creator uncomfortable and if any of them state they are uncomfortable with anything that aligns with what I am writing I will take down the chapter or even the whole story if necessary.  
> Please do not steal my work. This is my first book and if it's good I don't want people stealing it.  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe copyright for music is not an issue so that's why I will be including songs in the stream regardless of whether they are copyrighted or not.

Songs: Line Without a Hook by Ricky Montgomery, Sway by Micheal Bublé

Word Count: 1,968 words

Context: You are preparing to walk onto the stream, one that has been planned for weeks. You are meant to do a q&a stream and a face reveal. This chapter is like more connected to the last chapter so the context is pretty short lol.

Your heart was racing in your chest but you ignored it, just as you ignored the sweat forming on your palms. The room seemed to heat up, but still, you calmed yourself down, pushing your anxiety to the back of your mind, and stepped into view of the camera. You were finally revealing your face to the awaiting fans. You almost tripped as you walked in, your nerves threatening to spill out, and your mind went blank until Karl tapped you, signaling for you to take a seat in the chair he had set out for you. You hadn’t even realized that you had crossed the room, but even still you sat, feeling the fabric squish underneath you as you adjusted your skirt, sustaining some modesty. Karl placed his hand lightly on your knee, attempting to ground you, seemingly reading your clouded mind. The cold metal of his rings shocked your skin, bringing you back to real life.

After your mind cleared again and thoughts began to resurface you were finally able to speak, feigning unwavering confidence. “Hi, guys I’m y/n!” You chuckled, an attempt to lighten your mood and hopefully tell Karl that you were okay. He understood and you felt his warm hand leave your leg, leaving a cold spot where it once rested.

“WOAHHHHHHH y/n!!” Sapnap yelled at the sight of you, snapping you out of your mind, interrupting your thoughts. In your excitement and nervousness, you had completely forgotten about how Sapnap had yet to see your face as well. You shifted forwards in your chair, facing more towards the camera, addressing him and the chat more directly.

“What Sapnap?” You responded, your cheeks warming up, a slight blush forming across them.

“LOL, you're hot.” His flirtatious personality shone through, and the familiarity of him, his voice, and his utter happiness quickly calmed you, making you feel as if you were okay, and everything was normal. “Good job Karl” he paused, and you leaned back in your chair again becoming more relaxed as you listened to him. “Damn who would have thought that you of all people would be able to pull someone who looks as good as she does.” He laughed, his words channeling the chats energy perfectly, and thankfully boosting your confidence by about 110 percent. You covered your mouth while you laughed, shoulders shaking while Karl just looked taken aback. While you were indeed thankful you were also simultaneously slightly embarrassed by his outburst. Not that you would ever tell him this, in fear of boosting his confidence more than what it was already at, but when you were younger, you were head over heels a simp for him. Hearing your childhood crush compliment you helped your confidence, even if the two of you were close friends now.

“Hey hey hey, Sapnap back off, you don’t have a chance with y/n” Karl yelled, yet again snapping you out of your thoughts.

“What makes you think that he doesn’t have a chance” you quickly responded, adding to the flirtatious conversation. You turned towards Karl, and he paused looking genuinely hurt for a quick second. As Sapnap burst into laughter yet again you joined, attempting to breathe, choking out “I’m kidding, don’t worry I’m yours,” in-between laughs. This seemed to calm him down but you could feel his mood change a little bit, becoming slightly more possessive when you received a compliment from one of the people in chat or a dono. He became more touchy as well, as if wanting to prove that you were his. Once Sapnap, Karl, and the chat had calmed down, Karl decided to invite a few people to play Jackbox so that they could do something to entertain the stream while you answered any questions you were getting. 

After Quackity, Dream, George, and Bad had joined the call, Quackity almost immediately said “Hey y/n, just by the way I agree with what Sapnap said 100%. Karl how in the actual FUCK were you able to get her to agree to date you. On your knees begging?” Quackity laughed maniacally and you could hear the thud of him falling out of his chair, metal banging against metal, while Karl and Bad both yelled at him now. The shaking in your palms had long since subsided, as talking to the boys had made you feel a bit calmer, the tidal wave of anxiety subsiding into just small ripples. 

“Hey, Karl, why don’t we just tell them to put questions for me on twitter so it's easier?” You suggested this and after a minute of debating, you agreed that if the chat wished to ask questions they could post under the hashtag “asky/n” and you would read all that you could. You put on some music, dancing around while Karl played with his friends and you checked and answered any questions you received or the boys posed. The chat had started to get used to your energetic personality as they saw you dancing around the room to the music. You felt your anxieties melting away, thankful for the music and the supportive questions.

After about an hour of playing Jackbox, Karl had posed doing karaoke for the next few hours, in order to keep the flow of the energetic stream continuous and include you in their games a bit more. Everyone had agreed, excluding Bad who had to leave, joining another person's stream. Karl and the others logged onto the smp and you sat down, returning to your relaxed state. You checked twitter again and continued answering questions.

“Ok someone asked ‘How long have you two been together’” You read out. You thought back over the past few months, responding quickly “Almost 3 months now, but we've known each other for years.” You had met Karl when you had first begun dating Schlatt, as he had introduced you to most of his friends or people he streamed with. You met him years ago, and you, Sapnap, and Karl quickly became close. This friendship, even years ago was one of the many things Schlatt had used against you those nights that he got mad.

You continued responding to questions, one reading ‘How old is she.’ You were 19 as you told the stream. Most of the viewers seemed surprised that you were the same age as Sapnap, expecting you to be at least as old, if not older than Karl. After you continued to answer questions, everyone met up at the karaoke spot on the server, and you and Karl were voted to go first. After reading the chat you executively decided on Line Without a Hook, singing stupidly with Karl and just enjoying your time. As you two continued to sing the rest of the group joining in, singing the chorus with the two of you. 

Right after the song had ended and the rest of the boys were convincing Sapnap to sing California Gurls, you answered another question. This one read ‘Are you and Karl living together?’ “No,” you responded, explaining why you were at his house. “Basically I’m just visiting for the summer before I go back home to New York. I’m in college right now so I definitely can’t move in yet.” 

“Yet?” Karl questioned, your comment piquing his interest. You ignored his question, pretending not to hear it. It was July at this point and you were almost halfway through your visit. Sadness clouded your brain, knowing that you would be leaving in 2 months. While you still had a lot of time together the last month had flown by and you knew the next two would be just as quick. You and Karl had yet to discuss you moving in when you graduated, as you two were still new to your relationship, so his response was to be expected.

Ignoring your quick change in mentality you continued screaming along to the lyrics with the boys. After a few more minutes of singing and joking around, insulting the other group members, and repeatedly calling Karl a simp, an activity everyone participated in, he announced that he had to go to the bathroom and left you alone with the other boys. Almost immediately after Karl had left, shutting the door loudly, the song ‘Sway’ by Micheal Buble came on. You loved this song, so you jumped up kicking the chair away and announcing that you would be singing this one. You explained to everyone, “I love this song so much because I once saw an edit years ago of Techno going and murdering a bunch of people to this song. A slightly morbid backstory but that's ok. Anyway, Techno this one's for you!” You laughed and began to sing, dancing energetically to the music, swaying if you may. You sang your heart out to the music, knowing every single lyric. 

About halfway through the song, Karl had come back, stopping in the doorway, not fully entering the room. You continued to dance, feeling the music and just generally letting yourself lose all awareness of anyone around you. His eyes traced across your body, admiring you as you danced. Not wanting to miss his chance, Karl joined you before the song ended, dancing with you and spinning you in before dipping you as the beat dropped. The two of you continued to dance before the song ended. As the song ended you lifted your chair sitting down panting after the show the two of you had just put on.

“Y’all are CriNGY” Dream remarked, regarding the two of you dancing together.

“Have you met yourself when you talk to George?” you quickly retorted, earning a round of “OHHHHHHH” and “SHE GOT YOU THERE” from the other boys. Dream wheezed, accompanying the uproarious laughter coming from everyone else.

You continued answering questions that added to the light energy the call had taken on. Sapnap had posed a question to you that someone had submitted, saying “Oh I know the answer to this one but I’m still going to ask. Kaylanottaken asked ‘Who is y/n’s best friend on the smp?’”

Without thought, you quickly replied, “I guess I would have to say Sapnap.” This was true, as you had been friends with Sapnap even before Karl. You and Sapnap were indeed best friends, at least on the SMP.

Even so, your response was met with protests from Quackity, him claiming he was your best friend and saying that you just wanted to spare Sapnap’s feelings. Sapnap continuously bragged, knowing that your answer would be him. 

Just then as you were all laughing Karl received a dono stating ‘Your girlfriend looks like a whore that's probably why you were able to bag her.’ The entire call went silent for a split second before everyone began yelling at the dono, and the moderators quickly blocked the account permanently banning them. You felt okay, for once. Normally when you used to be called a whore, before you had this love you currently felt, it was met with no arguments. Normally you just accepted the word, accepted that you were a whore and that's all you were worth, but you now knew that you were more than that. You understood that you had people who would defend you if you were ever to be called that again. Karl placed his hand on your knee again, a simple gesture that somehow managed to warm your heart and calm your mind. You felt the tensity in your body leave as you relaxed once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay chapter 5 out quick as promised. Non-storyline chapter out soon, tomorrow or the day after for sure!
> 
> (un-edited)


	6. NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN IMPORTANT NOTE

Hi guys so my upload times might be slower for the next few weeks as I am currently going back and editing my previous chapters so they are of higher quality for any readers. I will do another note when I am finished with editing, and yes I will still be uploading but it may be a bit slower. Still you got 3 chapters in 2 days because of today and yesterday so yea. Also thanks for the love and leaving kudos and stuff it makes me really happy that people are enjoying this story haha! Tysm and I love you all :)


	7. im so sorry (not storline)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol i was mia

DUDES I AM SO FRICKING SORRY I WAS MIA FOR LIKE 30 DAYS UMMMMM NOT THE DEPRESSIVE EPISODE HITTING ANYWAYYYY.

a new semester has started in school and I was super busy with the end of last semester but I can hopefully upload more in the future. also as regards to one shots I will be creating a separate story for oneshots

i will let you know more about that later

ALSO I am actually super excited for this book because I have a chapter that I have had planned out for months ready to write, I just need to get the storyline ready for it

spoiler: its a mass meet up

the next chapter will be basically just prep for that chapter as that chapter will be HUGE. lots of drama, fluff, angst, lil spicy, bad-ass y/n, and just some great content

the meetup will be split into many chapters but the best part of the meetup will be soon okay

I'm really excited for this chapter and I'm sorry for being gone for so long


	8. Planning *storyline/filler*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm really sorry I was mia and this chapter is pretty rushed but the next few will be great plus a small announcement at the end :)

Word Count: 1,238 

Context: This chapter isn’t super connected to the last ones, but basically now you have revealed your face to Karls stream and made your relationship official to the viewers showing them who you were. The response was mostly positive but there were a few mean comments but you didn’t really care about these. 

About a week had passed since you had officially revealed yourself to Karl’s stream. You had become more comfortable with everyone, even often joining the other’s calls during their streams. As you got more and more used to everyone, Karl mentioned something to you. 

“Y/n Dream has something huge planned,” he said ominously one night while streaming on the SMP. 

“Do tell” you inquired, just as oblivious as the chat. 

“Oh well just know he said, the feral boys and a ton of others,” he muted his stream, leading into the suspense, but still telling you “are planning to meet up in NYC soon.” 

You were shocked, your mouth dropping open in a puzzled and surprised expression. “Wait really?” you questioned. 

He unmuted his stream, replying vaguely “Yea, you down to join, I mean you are living with me so you kind of have to.” You nodded, still in shock. Karl’s chat zoomed, everyone freaking out due to your reaction and the suspense that Karl had left them with. You didn’t know that this was the surprise you would be receiving but you were very open to it, excited to finally meet some of your best friends in real life. “Great!” He turned, addressing the chat directly now, “Don’t freak out now honestly. Just know that something big is going to happen in a few weeks and it’s going to be insane okay? Chat you should be excited but don’t freak out.” 

Hours later, the stream having ended, you and Karl were laying in bed, music playing and just scrolling through social media, laughing at all of the new theories as to what the surprise could possibly be. “Are we really meeting up with Sapnap and all of them?” you asked still not fully believing him. 

“Yea plus a bunch of other people. So far the confirmed people are Dream, Sapnap, Quackity, Punz, Nikki, George, Minx, Wilbur, and um” he paused looking almost scared, “um Schlatt was also invited. I didn’t tell Dream about what had happened between the two of you and when he asked me Schlatt had already confirmed that he was going, especially because it’s happening in NYC.” He stopped again, scanning your face, deciphering your reaction. 

“Okay” was all you said. You were 19, you knew you could deal with Schaltt, and you were not about to let him stop you from having fun. If you refused after that, you would also be stopping Karl from meeting his best friends in real life and you weren’t about to do that because you couldn’t handle your ex. 

Another week passed with endless planning, decisions, and timing being figured out. Subtle tweets had been sent out, leaving fans confused and excited, twitter spiraling. By early August, Dream, Sapnap, George, Punz, Niki, and Minx had all arrived in new york. Quackity had decided to come to Karl’s first, he was arriving today, and the three of you would be driving up to the city the day after, arriving the same day as Wilbur. 

“ALEX” Karl shouted when Quackity arrived at your doorstep. You joined him in running to greet Quackity, embracing him in a tight hug. After having hugged Karl as well, Karl scoffed, poorly covering a laugh. You and Quackity looked at him clearly confused. “Okay, I’m sorry this is just so funny to me,” After saying that he burst out into laughter, you and Quackity exchanging confused glances. “Okay it’s just,” he broke out between gasps “y/n” he laughed again “you are basically as tall as Alex.” Now it was your turn to burst out in laughter watching as Quackity lunged at the taller man, knocking into him and chasing him down screaming about how he wasn’t short. 

“Honestly this chaos is so on-brand but I didn’t expect it within the first mere seconds” you laughed when they had finally stopped chasing each other, still out of breath from the consistent running. 

You and Karl had planned a stream for later that night, including all three of you. This was meant to calm down twitter, making them think that this was the only surprise you had planned, and make the huge meetup a real surprise. After an eventful and energetic stream the fans finally seeming at least a tad calmed down Karl had tweeted out, _that’s not it bois_. You responded _oh really I wonder what’s next_ , attempting to keep the hype up and contribute to the excitement. A restless night passed, hardly any sleep coming to you due to the excitement of meeting Quackity and the two men’s boyish antics and energy. You prepared your bag for the day, packing it into the car, and messaging Wilbur. He was on his plane, arriving within the next few hours, at almost the same time as you guys. Karl hopped into the front seat, him being the driver for the first portion of the ride. You sat in the back with Quackity as a result of the two of you squabbling over who was to get the front seat, eventually, both being sat in the back, the snacks occupying the front seat. 

“I’m taller” Quackity complained, saying he needed the legroom. 

“Not by much!” was your response. Before long you were off, beginning the 8.5 hour drive. Quickly Quackity had repositioned himself, his head in your lap as he laid down and slept. You had accepted this position, too tired to protest and falling asleep just as fast. 

Waking up around two hours later, stopped at a rest stop to get gas and trade-off drivers, Karl tapped you, laughing as you wiped the light drool that had formed at the corner of your lips. You and him shook Quackity awake before Karl teasingly said “You may want to take a look at twitter.” 

Quickly pulling out your phone you opened twitter seeing that Karl had posted a picture of Quackity and you with the caption, _mans is out here trying to steal my girl smh_. 

“Oh fuck you Karl” you laughed, slapping him lightly. Quackity had responded to the tweet with _and? We both know she likes me better._ “Quackity shut up omg” you were exasperated, “Quackity you are driving next fuck you.” He begrudgingly agreed, taking Karl’s spot, and Karl taking his. Karl quickly snapped a picture of his head lying on your thighs, posting to twitter with the caption, _guys it’s okay I’m back where I belong, and kicked Quackity out_. Sapnap responded to this tweet saying _I’m left out but that won’t be true for long :)_ Both you and Quackity responded to that with vouch. You enjoyed inciting more chaos on twitter, happy when you saw the excited and confused responses, theories already being formed. 

After many more hours of driving, you arrived at your hotel, having gotten two rooms, one for Quackity and one that you and Karl would share. Everyone's hotels and apartments were within 15 minutes of each other and once everyone had gotten settled in, you decided on a late-night meetup in times square, everyone excited to say hi and officially meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short and I do apologize for this, but I promise you the next few will be great. Also in regards to the one-shots I want to write they will be put into a new book, you can just look on my page for this, the sapnap one should be posted.  
> Also yes there will be other couples in this story.  
> (un-edited)


	9. Meeting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will be a fanfic in which the reader is dating Karl Jacobs. There will be a recap/context at the beginning of each chapter so you don't have to go back and read the chapter before everytime I upload. In some chapters there may be some slight spice but there will be a warning and as I said before if you skip those chapters you can just read the recap.   
> Also there will be random oneshots about other streamers on the smp (discluding all minors unless it is a friendly or sibling one shot type thing) or other streamers. The chapters that are part of the main Karl x Reader fanfic will be labeled *storyline*. Requests are accepted and appreciated for any one shots or chapter ideas you have.  
> While it is a reader insert there will be some descriptions such as brown hair and grey eyes but you can ignore these.  
> This is not meant to make any content creator uncomfortable and if any of them state they are uncomfortable with anything that aligns with what I am writing I will take down the chapter or even the whole story if necessary.  
> Please do not steal my work. This is my first book and if it's good I don't want people stealing it.  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get some excitement and fluff in this chapter, lil bit of developing relationships love to see it

Word Count: 1,707 words

Context: You, Karl, and Quackity had just arrived in new york where you and a bunch of other friends of Dream and others would be doing a mass meetup and you had all planned to meet in times square. The three of you are about to leave to go see everyone else.

You finished putting on your makeup, your hands surprisingly steady even though you knew who you were about to see. You brushed your hair, straightening it but otherwise just leaving it down, not doing much to change it. You checked your reflection in the mirror admiring your outfit. I look hot damn you thought to yourself, an uncommon occurrence in your mind. You were wearing a black corset top, layering a red shirt underneath with a black skirt on your waist, and classic platform boots for shoes. You had a necklace with a lock on it around your neck plus 2 other basic chains, accenting your collarbone. You had also put on silver earrings that were in the shape of a small dagger. You placed some rings on your fingers and admired yourself again. You had decided to dress up because you wanted to show Schlatt that you weren’t going to back down and hide yourself in front of him. You wanted to show him that you were fine without him. Plus you wanted to look good just because you felt like it.

Karl called your name, asking if you were ready as you were supposed to be leaving, everyone else either on their way or already at times square. You exited the bathroom seeing Karl talking to Quackity right outside as you did. He paused his conversation as soon as he saw you, and you could see him gulp.

He stared for a second, and you modeled your clothes for him as if you were in a fashion show. “Hey, buddy? Karl? You might wanna pick your jaw up off the floor cause you kinda are really being a simp right now.” Quackity laughed, mocking Karl’s reaction to seeing you. “y/n you look good but I’m a little worried cause I think you may have just given him a stroke and I’d rather him not die before we get to meet anyone else.”

Shut up Alex,” Karl said snapping out of his stunned state. “You look great y/n.”

“As do you,” you said admiring his outfit and brushed hair, him somehow looking even better than normal. He had freshly painted nails and a hand chain donning his wrist and fingers. Not only this but he had earrings in his recently pierced ears, and he overall looked incredible.

“Can y’all stop making googly eyes at eachother for one fucking minute so we can go?” Quackity asked, fed up with being the third wheel. “At least if we’re with Sapnap I won't be the only third wheel” he muttered. Karl laughed at this, and the three of you began to leave grabbing phones and wallets on the way out. You weren’t staying anywhere for too long tonight was just meant to meet up with everyone and announce to your fans that everyone was together.

Your nerves flared up as you approached times square, rounding the corner and seeing everyone walking around greeting each other. You immediately broke off from Karl and Quackity walking up to Sapnap, who was facing away from you talking to George and Dream. You jumped on him scaring him and he pulled away, shouting loudly. He turned around while George and Dream laughed at his reaction.

“Y/n!!” He exclaimed wrapping his arms around you picking you up as he hugged you. You smiled as you had finally met your best friend in real life. He set you down but you clung to him, not wanting to let go. “You aren’t going to say hi?” he said.

“Sorry, sorry I’m just really excited.” You said pulling away while smiling widely. “Hi Sapnap,” you finally greeted him properly.

“How are you better looking in real life I don’t really get it,” he remarked, and you were glad to see his flirty personality was no different in real life.

“My question is how the fuck are me and Quackity the third wheels when I’m literally the one dating her.” Karl walked over and greeted Sapnap as well. You walked around, saying hi to everyone, focusing on Dream, George, and Sapnap as you were closest to them and they were the farthest from Schlatt.

As you were talking to Niki and Minx, remarking how they had recently gotten together, you felt an arm drape across your shoulders. “Hey babe,” you heard a raw voice say. Your body itched desperately wanting to get his arm off of you, his touch bringing back not so happy memories.

“Hi Schlatt,” you said back, keeping a monotone voice. You grabbed his hand, removing his arm from around your shoulder but he stepped behind you leaning his arms over your shoulders, demonstrating the height difference between the two of you. As he continued talking to Minx and Niki you looked over to Karl desperately begging him to notice your situation but he was too busy comparing his height with Quackity, Dream, Sapnap, and George to notice you.

You pulled out your phone, messaging Wilbur who seemed to be less busy than the others. _Hey, Will wanna get Schlatt off me he’s being annoying_. Wilbur and you were also very close, you were probably almost as close to him as you were to Sapnap or Karl. You looked up and saw him pull out his phone, quickly searching for you and seeing Schlatt on top of you. He knew part of the story of your breakup, not as much as Karl, but he knew enough to know that you were not comfortable with Schlatt touching you. He quickly responded _I got you don’t worry, I’m coming over now_.

He came to where you were standing and pulled Schlatt off of you playing it off as him just wanting to say hi. He leaned down to hug you before taking the position Schlatt was previously in, blocking Schlatt from touching you and providing almost a protection blanket. You whispered your thanks to him. “Thank you, for once I’m grateful that you are a fucking giraffe.” He laughed, confusing the others who hadn't heard what you had said.

The night continued, and you enjoyed your time with everyone attempting to avoid Schlatt. Eventually, Niki suggested that you should all take a picture together and post it to twitter. Dream stood in front of the group and you grabbed a paper plate from a hot dog vendor, drawing a smiley face in sharpie on it. He snapped a picture of the bunch of you grouped together, you holding the dream sign up. After taking multiple pictures and deciding on a few good ones you all posted on twitter, causing a crazed wave of excitement to pass over your fans, expectant for more group content.

As you continued speaking with each other Quackity proposed an idea. “GUYS GUYS GUYS,” he said.

“GUYS PLEASE” you and Sapnap responded, intensely laughing at Quackity’s disgruntled grunt.

“Okay, you know what? Fuck you two I hate you all.” Everyone started laughing again but he disregarded this “Anyway, I have an idea,” he paused while everyone calmed down and got quiet. “Guys why don’t we do a karaoke thing tomorrow night. There's a place a few minutes away and we can rent out a big karaoke room to do stuff tomorrow for a few hours.” Everyone agreed and excitedly began discussing plans for the next night.

As everyone discussed timing and where you would be going tomorrow you pulled Niki and George aside. “Guys I have a funny thing we could do at karaoke night.” This plan had been in your mind ever since Quackity had mentioned doing karaoke. You still wanted to get Karl back for teasing you on stream all the time and you knew George would want to do the same to Dream, his boyfriend, and you thought Niki would go along with it as she was the only other not single member within this group. You spoke to them quietly explaining your plan. “At the end of karaoke night, I was thinking we could pose a challenge to our partners.” They looked at eachother, then you, confused as to what you meant. “Okay basically I was thinking we could,” you explained your plan to George and Niki, and they went along with it quickly, just as excited as you were.

“Dude, when did you come up with this?” George asked after you completed explaining your plan.

“Just now, but I make plans like this all the time” you laughed, continuing, “making tops feel like bottoms is my favorite past-time.” They laughed alongside you and you developed your plan for karaoke night fully, excited to watch it unfold. “Okay so make sure you look your best tomorrow, even though you always look good.” You had a feeling that your team would win the challenge easily as tops made it so easy to make them feel like bottoms. Once you were finished discussing you went to join the rest of the clump of the group and planned to meet up in the same spot the next night. Dream booked a room, everyone venmo-ing him a share of the payment, though this was against his requests.

You re-entered your home after a busy night, and as it was almost 2 am the three of you decided to go to bed. Before you and Karl had entered your room Quackity said “I swear to fucking god y’all start making some wierd ass noises I will bang on the wall and walk in and throw shit at you.” You and Karl looked at him laughing. “I’m dead serious I don’t need to hear that shit,” he said, but a smile was forcing its way onto his face.

“Okay, okay Big Q don’t be jealous because Sapnap couldn’t stay with us” Karl mentioned, “I mean if he was here, y/n would be the one hearing shit.” You punched his arm lightly while both the boys broke out into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo wassup chapter 7 poggers. drop a kudos if you liked it, its completely free and makes me happy :)  
> chapter 8 and 9 will be the most exciting chapters in my opinion so if it takes me a while to write I'm just trying to make them sound good cause while I love the subject I plan for the chapters its gonna be hard to write  
> (un-edited)


End file.
